Struck Down
by Windgirl20
Summary: When the team get struck from a mysterious virus, one by one, they try and do anything to keep themselves and the team safe. But how can you fight when you don't know what your fighting?
1. Just the start - Tom

**Hello! This is my first Mi High fanfiction and I'm being really naughty because I really should be updating my Dr Who one whoops! Review because I'll reply yay and enjoy!**

Tom - Part 1

Tom knew it was unprofessional to get ill on the job. He also knew it was unprofessional not to say anything when he wasn't a hundred percent, it could jeopardise the mission completely. Yet he also knew it was unprofessional not to listen to other team members. That fact had seemed to have slipped everyone else's mind...

He decided not to make a fuss. It wasn't as if he wasn't going to be able to work at all. It was just a headache. He just needed to get through the day, get home, and go to bed. The world would be able to survive with that, he was sure of it. Lessons seemed a chore though, he was even finding maths hard, a subject he knew almost inside out.

"Can anyone tell me the answer to this formula?" Mrs King asked, her voice making Tom's head hurt. He could tell the whole class had no clue, looking across to Dan by his side he looked puzzled, holding that gormless face Tom liked to tease him about. Keri was fiddling with her hair like usual and Aneisha seemed to be the only one who was really trying. Maybe because her aunt was teaching the lesson...

"Tom! Maybe you could tell us all seeing as you seem to be looking elsewhere," Mrs King said as Tom turned to see her walking up to his desk. She eyed him carefully for a while looking almost worried for a second. She'd clocked it. Determined to make sure he seemed himself, Tom tried working out the sum on the board, but the whole thing made no sense to him, the numbers swimming on the board...

"I... I don't know?" he asked, trying to look engaged.

"Right well I suggest you find out how to do it for you homework!" Mrs King replied placing a sheet of paper on his desk filled with questions. She then proceeded to go round the class as they groaned. Tom could see why. They were never given homework unless Mrs King was around. "Due in tomorrow!" she cried as the bell rang. Tomorrow. That meant Tom would have to do it tonight. Oh and he just wanted to sleep...

The class filtered out in a noisy bundle as Dan, Keri and Aneisha stayed behind with Tom.

"I'm hungry, you guys coming to get some food?" Keri asked as Dan nodded sighing.

"Yeah why not, we haven't really got anything else to do," he nodded.

"I know, it's been really quiet today, you coming Tom?" Aneisha agreed looking at Tom. It took a while for him to respond but finally he shook his head.

"No I'm ok..." he replied, the thought of food making his stomach turn for some reason. Aneisha studied him carefully. He looked paler than usual...

"Come on I'm starving!" Keri cried as Aneisha took one more look at Tom before turning.

"See you in lesson," Dan said before walking along with the girls. Tom smiled back before turning and deciding where to go. HQ, he finally thought, knowing it would have some peace and quiet and was usually empty at this time of day. He walked along the corridors, making sure no one was coming before scanning his finger in and taking the lift down, the fast rush making him feel even more nauseated than before..

Like he predicted it was empty so he sat down at one of the desks, rubbing his eyes for a second and looking at the clock, working out how long he had before period five started. Not long enough to go to sleep that was for sure.

Xoxo

"I have been waiting for this," Keri grinned as the three sat down with their food.

"How come you can eat so much and stay so thin?" Aneisha asked.

"And so annoying," Dan added.

"What?!" Keri cried smirking at the blond haired spy.

"Well your always hungry!" Dan complained.

"And?" Keri asked.

"Well... It's annoying!" Dan finished as the girls laughed.

"Maybe it was because of the treatment KORPS gave you as a kid?" Aneisha questioned.

"Maybe," Keri replied shoving a chip into her mouth.

"If so then I want it!" Aneisha joked as Keri's face fell momentarily.

"No... you don't," she replied as Aneisha realised.

"I didn't mean that... I'm sorry..." she started to say.

"It's ok I know you didn't mean it," Keri replied, smiling once more as silence fell in the group the spies eating hungrily.

"It's really quiet..." Aneisha remarked as Dan swallowed and looked around at the noisy scrabble of school students.

"Err, no... It's not," he replied grinning.

"You know what I mean!" Aneisha smiled as Dan shrugged.

"Usually Tom would be here though," Keri said, her mouth full. Dan sighed at her frankly annoying actions.

"Wonder why he didn't come with us... I didn't realise he talked so much..." Aneisha thought as Keri gave her a confused look.

"What d'ya meanff thoff?" she asked, chips sticking out of her mouth.

"Well he must be the main talker cause _we're_ not making much conversation," Aneisha replied.

"Well he hasn't got much competition to be honest," Dan sighed, leaning back in his seat, swigging his drink. "With Keri stuffing her face and everything being so BORING!"

"Oi!" Keri shot back, eyeing up Dans uneaten chips. He sighed once more, pushing the plate over in her direction as she smiled.

"You don't mean boring," Aneisha said, looking at her mate.

"What do I mean then?" Dan asked, uninterestedly.

"You mean safe," Aneisha grinned as Dan softened slightly.

"Is it so bad to want some kind of master criminal to come and try to take over the world?!" he asked as Aneisha shook her head.

"Nope I wish something would crop up as well," she grinned.

"Well it looks like someone heard our plea," Keri smiled as Dan looked up at her. She was grinning and holding up her pencil.

Which was flashing at the top...

Dan grinned back at her as the three of them set off for the base.

Xoxo

Frank came down first after sounding the alarm for the team. The lift doors opened and he was surprised to see Tom at his desk already. After a moment though he realised the teenager was sleep, mouth slightly open and face content. It seemed a shame to wake him up...

"Tom..?" Frank asked softly, shaking his shoulder. Immediately Tom's forehead burrowed as he awoke, looking around.

"Mmm... What..?" he asked still half asleep.

"Tom it's-" Frank started as the lift door opened once more.

"Mission on!" Dan cried as the three other team members stepped though. Tom rubbed his eyes tiredly and joined them at the desk. It would soon be over, he thought, trying to wake himself up.

Maybe it would be an easy mission?

No chance...


	2. And suddenly everything goes wrong - Tom

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I love you all heh. Sorry it took so long to update I was going to update on Friday but then in had courses which were sooooo boring! To make up for it though I will update again either Monday or Tuesday yay! Ok read on, I've had my bit ;)**

Tom part 2

"Dan you're nearing the door that you came through on your way in. I've diverted the guards and the key code... I'm hacking now. Give me two seconds and you'll be through," Tom said as he saw the three dots move along to the right part of the screen.

"We don't really have two seconds Tom, sorry," Aneisha said as she ran. They'd been sent to try and retrieve a highly explosive chemical rock, that could be a WMD, from one of the KORPS bases but there cover had nearly been blown and now KORPS knew they had company...

"Done," Tom replied as Aneisha smiled and Keri kicked open the door. That really was two seconds she thought. The boy was amazing.

The three agents ran into what seemed to be a hall, compleatly bare and white. On the other end there was another door. Aneisha and Keri looked around confused. This was too easy...

Dan ran up to the door at the end, not waiting for the girls. He tried the door but with no luck, soon spotting a key pad by the right hand side.

"Tom can you unlock this one?" he asked. Tom heard the command but his brain only decided to co-operate a few seconds after. "Tom?" came Dans voice as Aneisha turned. Something had to be wrong.

"No, it's on a localised system, I can't access it. The key code must be memorisable though, it would have to be. Look around the room. There must be some clue," he fianlly replied tiredly.

"The room's white?" Keri said.

"I could hack it," Dan said opening the casing. "I need you to tell me how though,"

This time there was no reply...

"Tom! I need you to tell me how!" Dan hissed into his microphone. Something was going on.

Toms vision swam as he got the command. He couldn't tell if he'd heard it from in front or behind of him, the piercing sound in his ear beginning to get overwhelming. He couldn't focas on the the screen in front of him as the images pixilated around him. Frank saw his agent waver as Tom kept on staring straight in front of him. Something was wrong...

"Tom?" he asked, the boy not responding to his voice. Walking up to him, Frank leaned down beside the desk, looking at his agent. Only now could he see that Tom was pale, unnaturally pale and his forehead was lined with a thin layer of sweat. "Tom?" Frank asked again, spinning the chair round and forcing the boy to look at him. Tom looked up tiredly, breathing raggedly, his eyes half closed and unfocused. Frank felt his forehead swiftly. Tom was burning up.

"Sorry..." the boy managed to croak out before slumping into Frank heavily. Frank knew he had to think fast... Taking the earpiece from his head he replaced it into his own speaking quickly whilst supporting Tom with his hands.

"Dan, Keri, Aneisha, it's me what's your position?" he asked.

"Frank where's Tom?" Dan replied, more than a little agitated. "We're in the building but there's a door we need Tom to hack it, it's too heavy to kick down,"

"Yeah, I'm not going to stub my toe trying!" Keri interjected.

"No one cares about your toes!" Dan cried exasperatedly.

"I'm afraid your on your own this time team, I'm sorry..." Frank replied.

"But what about Tom?" Dan asked.

"Agent down," Frank replied, looking down at the feverish boy in his arms.

"Is he ok?" Aneisha asked worried for her team mate.

"Now's not the time, just get out of there and quickly, I'll try and help as much as I can this end but your going to have to figure this one out for yourself," Frank said. He was already worried about them, even more so now they didn't have their technical genius on their side...

"What are we going to do?" Aneisha asked the obvious.

"I think I can get it open but I don't know," Dan said looking at the door key code and running a hand through his hair.

"They're coming..." Keri suddenly said, noting the KORPS officers that were running down the corner.

"Hold them off," Dan commanded as the two girls nodded and turned, conviction in their faces. The KORPS men smirked at one another spying the two girls, until one must have recognised Keri the men suddenly advanced, forcing Aneisha and Keri to take positions. Dan wanted to help them badly but he knew it was up to him now. He had to unlocked the door on his own. And despite all his training, he didn't know if he could do it...

Xoxo

Toms breathing was becoming ragged as Frank slumped him back on the chair cursing to himself. He should have listerned to his agent, instead of blundering on with the mission. Instead he'd practically jepodised it... This wasn't a normal virus, he knew that, something had happened to Tom and he was pretty certain KORPS was behind it. He had to go and get help. Scanning the boy with his spy pod showed that his breathing was slowing, body temperature rising.

And then he had the mission, his team were stranded, everything relying on Dan now.

Fliting his eyes between the screen and Tom, Frank finally decided to get help. There was no time to phone Stella though and knowing he'd have to do something he dragged the boy onto the floor, leaning him up against the desk so he wouldn't have to support him in the chair and also making sure he had his hands free, praying he was doing the right thing. He took the boys jacket off, leaving the sweat soaked t shirt behind. It wasn't a pretty sight and for the first time in a long while Frank was scared. Tom was shivering violently now, his eyes shuddering between half closed and half open.

"Tom, Tom, stay with me..." Frank whispered as Tom shook his head from side to side, his eyes squeezed shut. He was in pain.

"Frank!" a voice said, echoing from his communicator. Frank picked it up, holding it against his ear.

"Dan I'm here," he replied.

"Frank, I just I don't know... I don't think I can do this thing, we need Tom!" he replied desperately. Aneisha and Keri were despartly kicking their was through the Korps agents but there were too many of them and the girls were getting exhausted with the effort, glancing at Dan as he tried to fix whatever was going wrong...

"Tom's... down Dan, I'm sorry it's up to you now," Frank admitted.

"I just need him to tell me what to do! Just thirty seconds!" Dan cried.

"I'm sorry Dan," Frank replied as he thought. "Wait I have... Records somewhere that might give us the answer, in the storage lockers," he suddenly said. That could be the answer. Looking at the storage lockers though, they were the other side of HQ. He wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Tom from there and he didn't know where the exact records were. Anything could happen...

"Frank! Please! Aneisha and Keri are on their own!" Dan yelled, spurring him into action. He placed his communicator into his pocket, running to the lockers. What he didn't realise was that his communicator had fallen onto the floor beside Toms foot as he'd set off.

Dan was now well and truly on his own, Toms breathing rate rising by the second, demanding to take him into the darkness...


	3. Could this get any worse? - Tom

**Hey! Thank you again for reviewing I'm going to go and reply to them now :) It really means a lot that you guys like my story! Ok so I've updated much more quickly this time but that means this chapter is slightly shorter. More soooooon! Right enjoy!**

**P.s errr sorry about the cliffhanger hehe**

Tom part 3 

Dan cursed himself as he banged his fist against the wall impatiently. He knew Frank would pull through, that they'd pull through... Things may be pushed, but they'd pull through. Who was he kidding?! They were already pushed, Keri and Aneisha wearing thin, breathing heavily, their moves becoming sloppy, only just keeping the KORPS agents at bay. And all because Tom was pulling a sicky. Typical. The only time they really needed him.

"But which wire..?" Dan hissed under his breath agitatedly. There was a blue one, a red one, a green one and a yellow one, not to mention the load of black wires surrounding them.

"B...lue..." a voice suddenly croaked from his communicator. Holding the pencil up to his ear, Dan listened carefully...

"Frank?.." he asked as the voice came again.

"Blu..e. It's... the blue... wire,"

"Tom!" Dan cried suddenly, recognising the voice. But only just. Something was wrong with his teammate he knew that from within seconds of listerning to him. He was breathing quickly, like he'd run a marathon. Except... Tom didn't run... "Are you ok?.." he asked, forgetting about the mission for a second.

"Blue wire... Cut... it," Tom croaked. He'd spotted the communicator fall by his foot, leaning down to get it. That itself had taken any energy he'd once had out of him but he knew to guide the team to safety he would have to get back to his desk. Using all of his strength, Tom had managed to reach up and grasp his fingers over one side of the desk, pulling himself up. Immediately a wave of dizziness had come over him but he pushed it aside, along with the nausea, and half fell into the chair.

"Ok Tom, the blue wire has been cut, now what?" Dan asked from the other end of the communicator. Tom fixed his receiver back into his ear, it taking a couple of attempts to do so before re-calibrating the screen, the brightness hurting his eyes.

"Put... the red... into y... ye... Yellow," he replied as his vision swam, black dots appearing across his view. He blinked them away and concentrated on the screen, memorising the route back.

"Done," came the swift reply.

"Now, the control pad... Replace it... And type... 1... 3... 3... 5," Tom finished, adrenilian keeping awake. Just hoping, praying that he'd got the right code...

Dan replaced the control panel typing in the code which after an extremely stressful second, turned the lock green, allowing Dan to yank the door open.

"KERI! ANEISHA!" he yelled as they ran towards him, the KORPS agents working out what was happening fractions too late. The three managed to cross the threshold of the door in enough time for Dan to slam it in the KORPS agents faces. The two girls immediately fell to the floor, panting and finally managing to catch their breath. "You two ok?" Dan asked as they nodded, too out of breath to speak. "Tom?" he asked, Aneisha looking up, worried for her mate. Only heavy breathing was heard though as at the other end Tom was struggling to keep himself awake.

"Two... Lefts... One right... Straight... Ahead... after that..." he managed to whisper, and just before he succumbed to the darkness completely. "Help..."

"Tom... TOM?!" Dan shouted down the communicator, getting nothing in reply, his blood running cold.

"Dan?" Keri asked, standing up.

"What happened?" Aneisha asked.

"We need to get back... Now," Dan said. The girls nodded in reply and even though they hadn't fully recovered from their fight just thirty seconds ago, ran after Dan, out of the KORPS warehouse using the directions Tom had given them.

Xoxo

Frank returned thirty seconds later with the files he needed, to find his agent slumped across the desk, silent and unmoving...

"Tom?!" he cried running over to the boy and checking the spy pod, re-running it over his body. His heart rate was slow. Too slow. How did he get onto the desk though?.. And why?.. That's when he saw the computer screen, the three green dots running along to the exit...

The exit. They'd done it. No Tom had done it... He must have done... Phoning an MI9 ambulance quickly, he managed to scoop the boy up, carry him to the medical bed on the other side of the base. Feeling his forehead he managed to take Tom's shirt off and check his heart rate again. It was coming down a little now. Not enough though. In a moment if Tom's body temperature wasn't brought down far enough he was going to start-

Fitting...

It was as if the boy had been given an electric shock, he body going from unmoving to violently shaking as he slowly lost control of his movements. There was a look of untraceable panic written across his face as well. Tom was petrified. So was Frank, staring helplessly as his agent. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could do. Thinking back to his MI9 training he tried to work out what he'd been taught. It was such a long time ago now...

Timing. He looked quickly at the clock, judging what time the seizure had started. Tom didn't have anything around his neck so he was safe in that sense he just needed to calm down or he would end up hurting himself... Frank had to calm him down.

Placing his hand on Tom's forehead, he smoothed the hair back and out of his eyes beginning to speak to him in a voice that was near a whisper.

"Tom? Tom... Shhh, Tom you have to calm down ok? I know you can and I'd just like you try for me ok?" he started. There was no response and Frank was starting to feel stupid but he carried on regardless. "Tom, come on I know you can do this, just stay with me, just for a little longer, help is on it's way... Not long now..."

Calming Tom down wasn't working and Frank didn't know what else to try. He was not about to loose another agent though. Never...

Or... Was he?


	4. Could be the aftermath? - Tom

**I apologize, its been a while, whoops! Hope this chapter makes up for it :) I'll update sooner though cause its the holidays! Woo! Anyway enjoy the DOM feels (if you follow me on insta then you'll get this joke :) )**

Tom - Part 4

As Tom was desperately fighting for its life, Dan, Keri and Aneisha were running down one of the many streets it had taken them to get to the KORPS base when suddenly Aneisha stopped letting out a cry.

"Neish?!" Dan cried turning to face the girl who was doubled over. The moment they'd stopped, Keri had half collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Dan... I..." Aneisha said buckling to the ground. Dan looked on helplessly, running to guide Aneisha to the wall next to Keri. They both looked shattered, pale and shaking. He was such an idiot. They'd just been fighting non stop for at least ten minutes to have a thirty second break and then he'd made them run again. Of course they were going to be drained...

Keri saw Dan's face drift from the road and back to them.

"We're fine here... I got it covered," Keri smiled slightly.

"But Tom..." Aneisha said trying to get up, but not managing it.

"No Aneisha you can't. Neither can I, Dan go... You have to be there for him," Keri finished as Aneisha slumped back down, too tired to argue. Dan tried to think of something to say a word of thanks maybe but words escaped him and instead he just ran. Over bins and through railing he skipped most of the main roads in an attempt to get back to school quicker. Never had he wanted to see that building more but as he neared the school gates he noticed the MI9 ambulance...

Tom...

Immediately he spotted Frank, using the last of his own energy spurred on by worry to reach him. His mentor looked up at him from biting his nail nervously.

"Keri? Aneisha?" he asked almost straight away as Dan shook his head putting his thumb up in the air.

"They're ok. The KORPS agents gave them a nasty time but Aneisha has the rock and it's safe. Tom?" he asked without waiting for a reply.

"I don't know..." Frank replied. "It's... I mean... It was so out of the blue... I did what I could..." he stuttered, evidently upset and shaken up by the dilemma. Dan didn't know what to think but he'd noticed that something was up. If only he'd said.

"He wasn't feeling well I should have said something, he wasn't paying attention in class and he didn't have any lunch either..." Dan spurred, the words coming out in a long babble.

"I know," Frank replied, shutting him up for a moment. "He came down to HQ and fell asleep... I should have never put him on the mission,"

"It's not your fault Frank," Dan said finally slowing down and sitting on the kerb where the ambulance had been, ringing his hands through his hair. A moment later Keri and Aneisha sprinted towards them, looking tired and hurt but worry the only emotion written across their faces.

"Frank! Dan! What happened?" Aneisha asked as soon as she drew near. She looked paler than before but not completely worn out like she had been previously.

"Is something wrong?" Keri asked worriedly as she slowed, noticing the looks on her team mates faces.

"Tom's been taken to hospital. They don't know what's wrong..." Dan started to explain.

"Can we go and see him?" Aneisha asked quickly.

"Yeah we need to be there for him!" Keri cried.

"Frank?" Dan asked as their mentor turned to them.

"MI9 ambulances have limited space and I needed to make sure you got back safely which is why I'm still here but MI9 have agreed that someone needs to go with him," Frank explained.

"How many people?" Dan asked already knowing the answer.

"One," Frank replied.

"Which will be you right?" Aneisha asked as Frank nodded.

"What about us?" Keri put in.

"You will have to go back to school," Frank replied noticing the looks of shock and annoyance on the young spies faces. "I know, but you have to keep up a cover. No one knows what's happened and in the best interest of national security and Tom, it's best to keep quite. Just for now,"

"Why?" Keri asked.

"Because," Frank started looking up at the girl and then at the rest of the team. "We don't know what's wrong..."

"And the weird space rock that we had to steal from KORPS?" Dan interjected, not letting what Frank had just said sink in yet.

"Put it in one of the safes back at HQ," Frank instructed becoming more in control once more. A black car was came round the corner as the spies moved out of the way. Frank and the others recognized it instantly as MI9.

"Phone us, as soon as you know anything," Aneisha asked, Keri agreeing as Frank nodded.

"And Frank?" Dan asked as he turned again. "Say I'm sorry..." he finished as Frank looked confused for a moment, eventually getting into the car which swiftly drove off as the door was closed.

"Dan? Sorry for what?" Aneisha asked, placing her hand on her best friends shoulder.

"When he- Just before he went... y'know... I snapped at him," Dan started an unprecedented wave of guilt washing over him. "I thought he was just messing even when Frank came on and... I don't know... It's just I feel like it might have been-"

"Dan this was not your fault, no way!" Aneisha cried as he looked up at the girls. Keri smiled at him.

"Come on," she said quietly. "Let's go,"

So with Aneisha and Keri putting their arms over Dan shoulders the three walked quietly back into the school, trying to avoid Mrs King at all costs. They managed to luckily dodge her and reach the caretakers cupboard with ease.

Xoxo

Down at the base Dans eyes immediately went over to Tom's desk as Aneisha went to put the rock in the safe.

"What's the big deal with this thing anyway?" Keri asked, holding up the grey looking object.

"Well according to the reading it's got some of the elements for a weapon of mass destruction..." Aneisha said grimly, stopping Keri from throwing it up in the air again.

"It doesn't look like one though..." she said thoughtfully as it was locked away.

"It's called a disguise," Dan half snapped half told the other girl as they stepped foreword to Tom's side of the base. The chair was twisted to the right, the keys still with the sweaty fingerprints left on them. Franks notes on the door code were strewn about the room. Keri started to pick them up, Aneisha help her after a while. "What are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Tiding," Keri said, pointing around them to the mess that surrounded the trio.

"Frank would want everything to be nice by the time he gets back," Aneisha pointed out.

"So would Tom, he's always OCD about his desk," Keri smiled, remembering how Tom would always shoo them off his computers. Dan smiled back at her.

"Ok," he agreed, brushing the day old biscuit crumbs off of the computer keyboard and taking down the mission maps from the screen.

"What order do these files go in?" Keri asked as suddenly a beeping noise was heard from the screen behind them. She stood up and turned round just as Stella's face came up on the monitor.

"Agents I have not had a report for the last three quarters of an hour. What's happening?" Stella's brisk voice came through as she looked quizzically at the three of them. Dan looked at Aneisha grimly. She had no idea.

"We've recover the rock and it's in the security safe..." Aneisha started realising the mission came first and that was the only news Stella really expected to hear.

"Good work agents. When was the rock recovered?" Stella asked, not really noticing that something was wrong.

"About twenty minuets ago?" Keri said looking at Dan for conformation as he nodded.

"Why wasn't I notified as soon as the rock was obtained?" Stella questioned giving one of her death stares, particularly to Keri who pulled a face. "Where is Frank?" she finally asked as Dan sighed. He hated thinking about it, let alone recalling it...

"He's with Tom," Aneisha said noticing Dan looking at the floor. Stella frowned, waiting for her to continue. "They're in hospital..." she finally said, the whole thing seeming to become very real all of a sudden.

"Hospital?" Stella snapped. Aneisha knew she was only using that tone of voice out of worry, mainly for Frank she gathered, but it still stunned her into silence.

"Tom collapsed on the job, it was our fault, we knew he wasn't well but we pushed him- I pushed him," Dan started.

"Dan don't..." Aneisha whispered.

"Do we know what's wrong?" Stella asked her voice softer this time, taking control.

"No, Frank was the only one allowed with him to hospital as well but he promised he'd phone with any news," Keri finished. "Me and Aneisha didn't even get to see him..."

"Dan?" Stella asked, hoping for anything information wise that she act on.

"I didn't really see him..." he admitted shaking his head. "I was on comms with him though... I snapped at him and then it went silent... He was the only one who could figure out how to open the door... I thought he was only slightly ill but then I heard him. He sounded so tired... Like he was weak... I don't know it was horrible..." Dan finished, his eyes fixed on the floor, trying not to show how upset he was getting.

"Agents you're exhausted, go and get some rest, please," Stella said picking up on Dan's body language straight away.

"We can't we're still technically meant to be at school..." Aneisha pointed out.

"It's only last period though, art. Shouldn't be too bad..." Keri said as Dan nodded running his hands backwards through his hair.

"Finish school, go home and get some rest. You won't be assigned any more missions today," Stella ordered quietly, her voice softer than usual. "I will notify you of any change at all, weather it's big, small, good or bad,"

"Thanks," Aneisha said as Keri smiled slightly, Dan giving Stella a nod. Stella smiled back weakly and cut of the communications, returning to her normal brisk exterior and striding down one of the corridors of MI9 to make some phone calls. She was used to having to do this with some of the other agents but Tom was sixteen. Something wasn't right and it was making her sick to the stomach...


	5. We have to work together - Tom

**Hello! Ahhh chapter five already thanks for all the support guys I love you all too much :) I can't think of anything more to say haha but THANK YOU **

Tom - Part 5

Art seemed tedious. It was five minutes before Mrs King sent a shaking Aneisha to the medical room with Keri. Dan knew why. The girl looked awful, her face pale from the running and lack of food and the permanent look of fear written across her face. She was worried about Tom, more than Keri and even himself seemed to be... Dan wished he could have gone with them but instead was stuck with a peice of paper, a pencil and a picture of a naked woman to try and copy. Mrs King's taste in art was awful.

"Roland why has she got oranges on her chest?" Mrs King asked, looking around at everyone's pieces of work.

"They're not Miss, they're her bo-" Roland started before he was thankfully cut off by the bell. Realising he hadn't done anything, Dan drew a stick figure onto his piece of paper, giving it curly hair and writing his name on the top, handing it in with the rest of the class and filing out. Aneisha and Keri were waiting for him outside. They both looked a lot better, even smiling slightly as the three walked out of the school building.

"Any news?" Dan started hopefully as Keri shook her head.

"You ok?" Aneisha asked as Dan nodded briefly.

"You?" he replied.

"Yeah much better," Aneisha smiled. "Wish we knew more about Tom though..." she said, Dan nodding.

"We will, you'll see," Keri said, trying to be more optimistic.

"Yeah but will it be good news..? That's the thing..." Dan pointed out, dragging his hands along his face.

"Of corse it will it's Tom. He fights viruses all the time," Keri smiled weakly as she grabbed Dan arm, linking it with her own, Aneisha doing the same the other side, the three walking out and across the road together.

"I can't help thinking there's something we're missing though," Dan said, almost annoyed that he couldn't figure it out.

"I'm sure the doctors will be able to figure out what's up," Aneisha said, trying to put her best friends mind at rest whist at the same time hers. She didn't believe anything that was coming out of her mouth... But maybe...

"No, not that... Well yeah that but..." Dan tried to explain.

"This mission you mean?" Keri asked as Dan nodded.

"I can't help but think that it was a setup... I know I'm not good at the technical stuff but I'm not usually that dependant on Tom," he said as Aneisha nodded, thinking.

"So what your saying is that you think Tom was perpously taken out of action so we couldn't get the WMD elements?" she asked as Dan made a face.

"Yeah I suppose but I don't know, I mean the whole mission in itself was just a bit..." he started.

"Easy?" Keri offered as Dan nodded.

"Easy?" Aneisha asked sceptically.

"Well yeah I know the last bit wasn't but that wasn't part of the mission. The mission was to get the rock..." Dan put in.

"Well I don't know about you two but I atchally wanted to go to bed!" Keri moaned realising what they were about to do as the three turned back towards the gates.

"We need to go back to test that rock," Dan decided as the trio started running back to the school.

Xoxo

Frank on the other hand wasn't going anywhere, sitting in the MI9 hospital waiting room, nothing occupying him but his own thoughts. There were hardly any other agents around the odd doctor walking through and the odd patient being wheeled past. Every time someone did come through Frank would look up, hoping it was some with some news or something. Anything.

Nothing...

Tom had been rushed in, leaving Frank behind within the first few minuets. The only thing he could do was wait. He had no idea what was going on...

"Frank?"

Frank looked up at Stella's red rimmed eyes. Stella knew Frank had seen right through her hard exterior. Then again he always could... She sat down beside him in silence.

"Any news?" she asked as he shook his head.

"It's not fair Stella," he started quietly. "He knew that joining MI9 would have serious risks but to be struck down like this..." he trailed off. "It makes everything he's done seem in vain..."

"Frank don't say that, Tom's been- Tom _is_ a valued member of the team. Without him the team would be at loss and you know that. Nothing he's done has been in vain," Stella said firmly, placing her hand on Franks, convincing herself as much as him.

"The team are at loss without him Stella," Frank said as Stella bit the side of her mouth. "What's that face for?" he asked her as she sighed.

"Your not going to like this," she started, standing up, as Frank looked down at his feet again.

"I guess that from your face," he smiled slightly.

"I was looking at the mission report earlier on," Stella said as Frank looked at her in confusion.

"Mission report? We hadn't written one..." he said. That was unless one of the team had done it..?

"Frank this is MI9 and that mission was far too easy," Stella offered as an explanation. "If it wasn't for Tom risking his life, God knows what could have happened in there. The teams technical abilities are below standard,"

"Stella!" Frank protested, standing up. He had no real argument to back himself and his team up but he was going to defend them anyway.

"The mission was nearly jeopardised Frank! And it could have easily been saved. The Mi High spies are a team. A team can't just crumble when one member falls!" Stella pointed out as Frank looked away.

"So your saying-?" he began.

"If one day something happens then how are your team going to cope?" Stella asked quite forcefully.

"They did," Frank snapped back, shutting Stella up and speaking before she could. "They fought, even when they didn't have the energy, put themselves after the protection of the country and Tom risked his life, RISKED HIS LIFE getting them out of there resulting in him now fighting for his life. So don't tell me the mission was easy Stella and don't you DARE tell me that my team can't cope!"

Stella took a step back letting the words sink, trying not to cry as she composed herself again.

"I'm sorry," she started.

"Don't even bother," he muttered beginning to walk off, Stella unable to do anything but watch until they both heard a voice from behind them.

"Agent London? Chief Agent Knight?" a nurse asked, the two of them nodding and giving each other a look before following her through a set of double doors. The previous argument meant nothing now. All that mattered now was Tom...


	6. We must be going mad - Tom

**Well hey people! I know it's been a long time I'm sorry! I will try and update a bit faster now! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews by the way I love you all. I'm going to go an reply to some now :) by the way the dream sequence in this chapter was an idea by Katniss Bella Potter so thank you for that! Ok onwards we've wasted enough time let's let the team work out what's happening, let Stella get sassy and watch as Tom falls further and further into madness...**

Tom - Part 6

"Run that by me again?" Keri asked as Dan sighed pointing to the WMD rock and then directing her attention to the computer screen.

"The traces of two main elements used to make a WMD are only in acute amounts, less than 5% each and the other elements including-" he started as Aneisha shook her head to stop him, already noticing Keri's confused face.

"Keri," she started. "The rock contains some chemicals that are used in a WMD right?"

"Yeah ok I get that bit, that's why we had to go and retrieve it. And Stella's going to kill you for smashing it up..." Keri added.

"Yeah, to be honest I think she'll be more interested in our findings Keri," Dan said sarcastically as Aneisha took over again.

"The chemicals in the rock, aren't enough to make anything worth calling a WMD though, the rock is useless basically," she finished as Keri looked at her confused.

"But it was under all of that security..! It must be worth something," she said thoughtfully.

"Maybe KORPS got it wrong? It's not the first time..." Aneisha suggested.

"Hmmmm," Keri replied still deep in thought.

"They could have just thought they had something which was really worth nothing," Aneisha said as Dan suddenly realised.

"They did have something of worth though. They had Tom... This whole thing was a trap," he said in horror as the others drew breath quietly.

"We need to let someone know. If KORPS are behind this then God knows what they've done to Tom," Aneisha said as Keri nodded trying to call Stella up on the screen.

"Stella's not picking up," she said worriedly. "She always picks up,"

"Try Frank..." Dan said as Keri did.

"No answer," came the quick reply.

"Well where's the one place your not allowed mobiles or communicators..?" Aneisha asked as the other two looked at her with confused expressions. "A hospital!" she replied. "Apparently it interferes with the equipment or something," she explained as Dan nodded.

"Ok so we need to go the MI9 hospital but where's that?" Dan asked, annoyed that they seemed to be getting nowhere. "Anyone?!" Dan cried after a moments silence. "Tom would be able to find it..." he muttered.

"TQ14 57H," Keri said suddenly.

"What?!" Dan asked annoyed.

"TQ14 57H! It was the numberplate of the ambulance that took Tom," Keri said quickly. "I don't know if I can but I might be able to trace it's route from the last couple of hours or so. We could try and find the hospital that way?" Keri offered.

"How?.." Aneisha started in amazement. "We didn't even see it!"

"It went passed from the street opposite," Keri explained, only adding to Aneisha's wonder. The girl was defiantly the sister of Zoe that was for sure!

"Do it," Dan said as Keri swiftly nodded and sat down in Tom's seat, typing rapidly on the keyboard. "Neish?" he asked noticing his friend deep in thought.

"I know I said that you have to turn your phones off in a hospital but I don't know... I think that's only in some areas... I..." she said hesitantly.

"So what your saying is..?" Dan prompted quietly.

"Well Keri was right, Stella never misses a call..." Aneisha whispered, looking up at Dan.

"Keri? Hurry..." Dan said as Keri leaned foreward, biting her lip in concentration.

Something was defiantly going on.

Xoxo

_Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward!_

_The words were flashing around like a mantra in Tom's head. Why was there fire? It was burning. The flames were auburn and hot. Hot... so hot. And there was someone in the flames. No not one person, three people... Four people... Five, six..! With horror, Tom realised that the whole team were there burning... Burning, burning..._

_"Tom save us!" Frank screamed through the haze. Tom wanted to. He wanted to move but he couldn't. He couldn't move._

_"I can't!" he tried to call but his mouth was blocked by ashes._

_"Tom! I need you!" Aneisha cried._

_"I can't move!" he tried again furiously trying to get his legs to move. He could see his team mates trying to get out, failing to get out._

_"Ever the coward aren't we Tom?" Dan asked mockingly from the fire._

_"And now even when you're friends depend on it you won't do anything," Stella said as Tom panicked, desperately trying to move._

_"No! Please!" he screamed, tears now running down his face._

_"But you won't help us," Keri said simply. "You won't do anything out of you're comfort zone will you?"_

_"I'll deal with you later," Frank scorned as Tom cried._

_"No! I can't," he yelled._

_"Can't or won't..?" Dan asked turning his back as the smoke filled his vision._

_"NO! PLEASE!" Tom screamed, tears streaming. His team didn't believe him, there was nothing he could do. They were going to die and it was all his fault..._

_Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward!_

Xoxo

Stella and Frank walked though the double doors in trepidation. The nurse smiled at them but they both recognised the smile was forced. The doctor didn't bother. He met them before another door leading into a private room, standing there with a tired expression written across his face. He perked up when he saw Stella though.

"Chief Agent Knight," he nodded as she acknowledged him, composing herself once more.

"What's happening?" she asked, meaning the unconscious boy in the other room.

"Why can't we see him?" Frank asked annoyed.

"Agent Tupper seems to have been exposed to some form of poison," the doctor started as Stella took a deep breath. This must be someone's idea of a sick joke... "We have no idea of the chemicals currently in his system but we are imagining that they brought on the symptoms you described Agent London, the fits, high fever, sweating and loss of consciousness, they all seem to be symptoms of whatever poison Agent Tupper has circulating his system," he finished as Stella looked at Frank who in turn was looking at the floor.

Fits? High fever..? What had happened back at the Mi High HQ? What had Frank gone through down there?.. Stella felt a wave of overwhelming guilt rush past her as she gulped it down. This was no time for pity.

"Why can't we see him though?!" Frank asked again, seeming to get agitated. Stella could see why. The doctor may have told them what was wrong with Tom but there seemed to be no treatment in place, no relief...

"We don't know how the poison got into his body. There is no sign of injection or tablet, we have checked everything he's digested in the past few days, a lot of biscuits but nothing that could cause these symptoms. Anything he would have inhaled or digested longer than a week ago would have already been flushed out by the body," the doctor started.

"How do you know that for certain though?" Stella asked desperately, praying for some sort of breakthrough. "We are up against KORPS,"

"You think this was the work of KORPS?" the doctor asked Stella as she nodded briskly, Frank shrugging in agreement. At least if it was it would be some sort of an answer. The worst kind though... "Possibly," the doctor replied, thinking the same as Frank. "For all our sakes though, I hope not, for if it is then we are all in grave danger, especially Agent Tupper. Without knowing how the poison has infected him though we are taking the upmost care around him. We are advising any agent to stay well clear until we know for certain that he isn't going to be a threat in himself," he started. Frank was already pushing past him before he'd finished though, Stella following right behind. The Doctor held his arm out though stopping her firmly as she tried to get into Tom's room.

"Let me through! Who the hell do you think you are?!" she cried angrily.

"With respect ma'am, what's the point of letting you get infected? This is only one of your agents, you have a whole devision at your feet. We can always notify you of any change to Agent Tupper's situation," the doctor said reasonably as Stella glared at him.

"What percentage chance is there of catching the poison if I walk in there now?" she hissed.

"Well... I don't know for-" the doctor started, quivering under the authority.

"Get you arm off of my chest and tell me the percentage," Stella snarled as the doctor quickly removed his arm.

"Err, yes sorry ma'am, about, err, five percent but that's only roughly and so I really think-" the doctor stuttered as Stella began to push past him once more. "With respect ma'am!" he called after her, only fearing her wellbeing as she stepped closer to the door, leading to Tom's room.

"It's not ma'am, it's Chief Agent," Stella quickly snapped back. "And your wrong. I have two divisions below my feet and although you're not one of them I can easily have you fired. One of those devision is the Mi High project and one of their key members is fighting for his life in there. Agent London was with him during the start of this attack and he hasn't been affected by being NEXT TO HIM! I'll have you know that I will give anything to protect him, including my own life. So STAND DOWN DOCTOR!" she finished quickly opening the doors into Tom's room and striding in, leaving the doctor standing there in a haze.

He'd never know Agent Knight never to have a cool head. If KORPS were making even the highest agents crumble like that, then they were all at risk...


	7. The plot thickens - Tom

**Hey oh my God it's been so long since an update. I suppose that's because it's the holidays but I'm still sorry for leaving you in the balance! Thanks for staying with me though :) Lets not waste any _more_ time! **

Tom - Part 7

Striding into the hospital room Frank suddenly froze. There was a hospital bed in front of him where Tom lay, frozen unlike before and pale, so pale. He had tubes going from his nose and mouth into machines and there were drips attached to his arms. His hair was slicked back with sweat and his clothes had been removed apart from his underwear, a single sheet covering him so his chest, arms and face were visible.

The monitor beeping was the only noise in the room it's frequent and constant sound letting him know.

Tom was still alive. _Just_.

Stella strode in behind Frank about half a minuet later, coming to stand beside him and linking her hand slowly into his as they stood. And watched. And waited.

Xoxo

"Dan!" Aneisha called from behind as Dan slowed a fraction allowing the girls to catch up. They were about five minuets away from where the ambulance had stopped and from what seemed to be the most likely place for the MI9 hospital. It was starting to get dark as well, streetlight dotting about the place.

"Right where next?" Keri asked out of breath.

"Down here," Dan pointed as the three of them set off again, Dan free running with Keri learning fast, hopping over railings with him, Aneisha ducking under. They ran across a park, using the climbing frame to jump over and onto the nearby building. Aneisha tripped slightly on the way across, Dan jumping to grab hold of her, hauling her onto the roof. "Alright?" he asked as she nodded. She'd scraped her knees but that was the least of her worries now.

"This is the MI9 hospital right?" she asked as Keri nodded. "How are we getting down?"

Dan looked at the two girls realising that it may have been easy getting them on top of the giant building but down? That took a lot of skill... He'd have to think of a back up... They were so close... If only-

"How about this?" Keri called from the other side, pointing to an opening in the roof.

"Genius!" Dan cried as Keri smirked.

"It has been said..." she agreed jokingly as her and Aneisha lifted open the hatch revealing a ladder down below.

"Let's do this then," Dan said as Aneisha and Keri smiled, leading the way down...

Xoxo

Frank slid into the chair beside Tom's bed, as Stella looked at his chart curiously, neither of them saying anything to each other. There was so much Frank wanted to say to Stella but it just wasn't the right time, it was never the right time...

"Frank?" Stella asked as he noticed he'd been staring at her for at least five minuets now. He looked away quickly but couldn't help looking back in her direction. She wasn't staring at him, she was staring at the chart... "Frank, look at-"

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING

"Is that what I think it is?" Frank asked worriedly as he began to stand up, Stella replacing the chart and nodding.

"Intruder alarm..." she replied as the two strode out the room. They couldn't help Tom any more now, at least they could protect their country and the patients at the MI9 hospital from danger, whatever danger it was. Weather it would be a terrorist, an army of KORPS agents or-

"Dan?! Keri?! Aneisha?!" Frank asked, as the three were hauled past by MI9 agents. Those three were certainly the last people he and Stella would expect to be breaking into a hospital.

"Stop!" Stella called to the agents as they did so, not loosening their grip on the trio. "They're my team, they're safe," she said, flashing her clearance as the team were let go, the agents dispersing at her will.

"What are you three doing in here?" Frank asked once the agents had gone. "And how did you even find this place?!"

"We tracked the van down," Aneisha grinned, noticing Stella's impressed look.

"Why didn't you just take the front door then?" Frank asked in reply, half amused by his teams actions.

"The front door..." Dan muttered as Aneisha's grin slowly faded.

"Well we sort of found ourselves on the roof instead?" Keri offered realising their mistake.

"You found yourself on the roof?" Stella asked quizzically.

"That's not the point," Dan cried, changing the conversation to avoid any further embarrassment. "We've found something..."

Xoxo

"So your saying that the mission was set up? Why?" Frank asked once Aneisha and Dan had explained themselves. Keri had tried but the names of the chemicals were beyond her most of the time, instead she wondered off, coming back five minutes late with some plasters and an antibacterial wipe which she, in turn, passed to Aneisha.

"I saw you scrape your knees," she whispered, handing them over as Aneisha smiled at her, stuffing them in her pocket for later.

"To get to Tom," Dan said in reply to Frank's question.

"Why Tom though?" Stella asked, checking the reasoning was sound.

"We needed Tom to get out of there, we nearly got caught without him!" Dan replied as Stella nodded.

"So what are you saying?" Frank asked trying to get something out of the information his agents were giving him.

"Well if this was set up by KORPS then it means they're behind whatever they've given to Tom," Dan said quickly as Frank's eyes widened.

"We can check with some of the stuff we know KORPS have, find an antidote, it's the only lead we have!" Aneisha put in as Keri nodded.

"Ah I did spot something earlier..." Stella said sheepishly as they four turned to look at her.

"Stella?!" Frank asked confused.

"It was just before you, barged, in! It didn't make any sense! Now it does," she continued, standing up and walking down the corridor, reappearing moments later with Tom's chart.

"Did you get that from Tom's room?" Keri asked immediately as Stella nodded.

"Can we go and see him?" Aneisha asked quickly.

"Let's try and find out what we're dealing with first," Frank said as the team agreed reluctantly.

"When I was looking through Tom's chart I noticed something with the pattens," Stella started to explain, holding it out so the others could see.

"I don't see..." Aneisha said, trying to look for the hidden pattern on the chart.

"Your looking too hard," Keri replied. "It's something staring us straight in the face,"

"Tom's... Getting better," Frank suddenly realised. It was true. The line on the chart had been curving downwards rapidly but suddenly had started to curve upwards, gradually showing him returning to normal.

"Why's that so bad?" Dan asked, fearing the worst again for his best friend.

"It's not, it's just unusual... Not only that it's unexpected and judging by the time the poison struck it was very well planned," Stella replied as the team nodded, not sure wether to be relieved yet or not.

"So KORPS wanted to keep Tom alive?" Aneisha asked.

"Apparently so..." Frank nodded in agreement. "Which has just added far more mystery to this case..."

"There's a twist though," Stella cut in, looking at Dan's spypod which she had taken from his pocket. Dan frowned when he noticed it was his. That woman was sneaky...

"Oh no, how did I know there was going to be a twist?" Keri sighed.

"According to the MI9 database these types of symptoms have never been seen before, meaning that this drug is new, probably never tested before..." Stella continued as Frank pinched the bridge of his nose, realising.

"So we don't know what affect this poison is going to have on Tom's body?" he asked.

"Or wether he'll survive?" Dan cut in.

"Exactly," Stella sighed, pacing round the waiting room. "Tom's not out of it yet..."

"Back to square one..." Dan muttered.


	8. How do you worry? - Tom

**Hello everyone and Happy Easter! (Yes it's still Easter for me haha) this chapter has a really sweet Frank and Keri moment which I hope you enjoy, also some Frella and some bad times for Tom... Uh oh... Also if you listen to sad music whilst reading then it really helps I swear. Enjoy! And please review! X**

Tom - Part 8

The team was denied assess to go and see Tom straight away. Stella had passed on the information Dan, Keri and Aneisha had given and once away there was a buzz of commotion, nurses going to and fro. And then,

Silence. Waiting. Again.

"Keri, do your parents know where you are?" Frank whispered to the girl, walking over quietly so as not to wake Aneisha and Dan. After spending the last half an hour silently panicking, the two had exhaustedly fallen asleep on each other, Aneisha's head resting on Dan's shoulder and his head on top of hers, mouth slightly open. Keri nodded in reply to Franks question, sitting up in her chair slightly.

"What about Aneisha?" he asked.

"Her parents are meant to be on holiday in France, I think her and Tom were having a sleepover tonight," she replied. "Aren't Tom's parents on holiday as well?"

"Yes and now I can't get hold of them," Frank said sitting down next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked as Keri nodded slightly smiling.

"I don't suppose I know Tom as much as Dan and Aneisha," she finally said as Frank turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I... saw... I saw all of you... break down. None of you showed it but I could see it... I... I'm not good at this kind of stuff," Keri began psyching herself up. "I'm the person who'll never cry at a funeral, I'm the person who won't bat an eyelid if their pet dies... I'm not heartless... Just... Just I've seen enough. I'm tougher..." she finished as Frank thought for a moment.

"It's not a bad quality Keri. Some people take their worry out on far worse causes. Some people will do stupid things, reckless things they don't mean to do, some people can't seem to do anything but worry and others try and do everything at once. A lot of people would envy you Keri," he replied as she sighed.

"What are you?" she asked as he looked at her, for a moment not realising what she was asking. "When you worry, what kind of person do you become?"

"I... I think I'm just like you Keri. We're the calm ones," he replied putting an arm round her shoulders.

"Dan defiantly gets annoyed and shouty when he's worried," Keri said as Frank smiled Keri grinning back.

"Stella, tries to do everything at once," Frank noted, pointing to Stella who was currently talking to a doctor, communicator in one hand, notes in the other.

"Aneisha's a bit of everything," Keri decided as the two looked across to her, fast asleep.

"I think your right there," Frank agreed.

"What kind of worrier is Tom?" Keri asked out of the blue, as their eyes turned to look at the door where he was being kept.

"Well," Frank began, half sounding like he was about to tell a story to a child. "Sometimes he shouts, it doesn't matter who to but usually it's the person speaking to him, sometimes he can just get annoyed with himself though, keeping things pent up,"

"I'd do anything to hear Tom shout now," Keri said as Frank pulled her closer.

"So would I," he agreed softly.

Xoxo

_The flames were rising and growing, the smoke billowing across Tom's face. His body was turning to stone, faster as his determination to move grew. He had to save his friends, he had to prove that he wasn't a coward that he could do something the others could. _

_But he couldn't. _

_"Tom!" Dan yelled. Tom looked up and blinked through the dust. Frank, Keri Aneisha and Stella had burnt, the smell of their burning_ _flesh filling his nostrils and making him feel sick. The flames were rising up Dan's jeans, blood pouring out of where the skin had dissolved. It didn't even look like he cared though. He looked evilly, straight at Tom. "You... Did this," he spat. "You. And now you're going to pay," _

_"I'm sorry..!" Tom cried, tears spilling over as he managed to fall to his knees. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry..!" he yelled again and again as he watched the figure of Dan crumble into ashes before him and fall to the ground. As it did though a wave of fire rose up before him, crashing back down, coming fast towards him. The skulls of his friends, Frank, Keri, Dan Stella even flew past him as he screamed. One flew into his face, the fire spitting and burning making him cry out in pain. Holding it up he realised with horror that it was Aneisha, the eyes still in their sockets... He screamed, sobbing as suddenly the eyes turned to face him, looking straight into his. He screamed out again, throwing the skull back into the fiery obis. _

_The flames were getting closer..._

_The heat hit him before anything, the pure horror as half his body felt as if it was on fire already, just from the radiating heat... Tom could see the flame growing, edging nearer and nearer, the delay making things even worse. It started licked at the soles of his shoes hungrily. He screamed, crying out praying someone would get him out, but why would they? He'd done this. It was all his fault. _

_He could start to smell burning skin... his burning skin and the frazzling of his hair as it crackled next to his ears. At least it blocked out the screams of agony coming from his mouth. Tom suddenly felt very claustrophobic as the flames advanced on him from all angles. One finally caught onto his trouser leg. And that was that..._

_The_ _pain was worse than anything Tom had ever experienced and it was on going... His trousers melted and stuck to him, the skin blistering and bursting, eventually becoming so hot that it turned into white pain, a coolness that singed and sizzled. Tom twisted around in torturous agony screaming in injustice and pain. He lifted his arm up and to his horror realised it was on fire, blackened and falling apart bit by bit. He screamed again as the fire started to lick his face, creeping into his open mouth as he shouted and cried out. The flames brushed over his eyelids as he shut them tightly. The smoke was beginning to become unbearable as well, making it difficult for Tom to breath as he coughed the flames burning his tounge, his teeth falling out, the fire travelling down into his lungs. _

_He deserved this, he kept on telling himself. He deserved this..._

Xoxo

It was half eleven before any news came through. Stella had given up trying to do everything, in the end settling on just pacing from one end of the the waiting room to the other. A shattered Keri had finally fallen asleep on Frank, Dan and Aneisha still peaceful.

"Stella sit down please," Frank asked quietly.

"How can I sit down?!" she hissed in reply as Frank sighed.

"Your going to wear yourself out, then what use will you be?" he asked reasonably.

"I'm already useless," she muttered upset.

"Stella?" Frank asked.

"I've been taken off active duty, one of my agents is in hospital the other three exhausted-" she began.

"Stella in no way was this your fault, if it was anyone's then it's mine! I should have seen it coming, I should have asked him what was wrong, for God's sake I should have know what was wrong!" Frank cried quietly.

"Nobody could have known what was wrong Frank, it was an new, unseen poison..." Stella started before stopping. "Oh he was poisoned Frank..." she sighed, rubbing her hands round the back of her neck and clasping them there.

"Stella he'll be fine..." Frank said, more trying to convince himself then her.

"I know, that's what the doctor's keep on saying but there's a chance things could go wrong. I don't know what would happen if they did... Frank I just want to know!" Stella cried exasperatedly before quieting a bit. "For better or for worse," she finished.

"Chief Agent Knight?" a doctor asked as she turned quickly, Frank looking up as well the doctor nodding to him in an official way. "Agent London," he said.

"Have you got any news?" Stella asked, trying to sound professional but the hints of worry coming across strongly in her voice.

"I'm afraid we have bad news," the doctor started as Stella's face fell. "The poison that's been admitted into Agent Tupper's body has rebound but stronger this time. His immune system has been weakened once already. Let's just say it doesn't look good..."

Silence. Again. But not the waiting type. Not anymore...

"Can... Can we see him?" Stella asked.

"You may go and spend his last minuets with him," the doctor agreed...


	9. He was sixteen - Tom

**Hello! Listen to sad music for the full effect please please please it will make this chapter so much better xxx There's dramaaaaa in this chapter but I'm sorry it's so short. I can't physical make it longer cause that will ruin the effect but review! Tell me if I'm being too short haha! **

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. School started. I know right. Also about Keri because people keep on asking me to do her next. I am actually about 8 chapters ahead, writing wise and I have a plan for Keri (and Frank actually ;) ) so no she will be to do with the EPICAL finale! Ohhhhh! **

**Right last thing before we begin - remember the story isn't over until the final chapter ;) Onwards! **

Tom - Part 9

The room where Tom was being kept was only meant for two people at the most. Now there were five people sitting round the bed. Dan with his head in his hands, Aneisha already in tears, Keri staring to the floor, Frank with a solluum face and Stella, a single tear running down her cheek.

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP

The heart monitor machine beeped patiently, the only reminder that Tom was still alive. This morning he was fine, they were talking about sleepovers, mission, biscuits of all things! By the afternoon he had collapsed, by the evening he was dying.

It wasn't _fair_...

"His parents... I couldn't get hold of them," Frank suddenly realised in horror.

"They won't know..?" Keri asked, leaving the thought hanging in the air.

BEEP-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Nobody ever told him, how important he was, did we?" Aneisha asked.

"The amount of times he saved our lives," Dan added.

"And the lives of everyone in MI9," Frank said.

"Now he'll never know will he..?" Aneisha whispered, tears running down her cheeks, Stella trying not to breakdown like her every sense was trying to force her to.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I can't do this..." Dan suddenly said, getting up from beside the bed, threatening to walk out.

"Dan?" Keri asked.

"I can't just STAND here whilst he's DYING!" he yelled.

"Dan please!" Stella cried as he stopped for a second noticing her red rimmed eyes.

"No... No, NO! I will KILL every KORPS scum who did this!" he cried, kicking the waste paper bin over in an overwhelming anger.

"Dan stop!.. Please!" Aneisha cried, finally getting him to stop.

"Why?!" he snapped fiercely. "Tell me why!"

"Because he's dying," Aneisha finally spat, dissolving into sobs as Dan walked over to her hugging her and holding her close.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"He was a good mate," Keri said softly. "The best, I'm glad it's us here with him not anyone else..."

"The worlds economy might collapse without him buying all the the biscuits..!" Frank smiled through tears.

"No one will ever beat his Blade Quest score," Dan agreed.

BEEP BEEP

"Oh God this is it..." Stella realised in horror as they all looked at the monitor slowly ebbing out.

"I can't watch..." Aneisha whispered as Dan sucked through his teeth trying so hard not to let a sob escape his lips. It couldn't be happening. It just couldn't...

"I don't want him to go..." Keri said the sentence seemingly childish, the meaning so, so much more...

"He shouldn't have had to go, it's not fair," Stella agreed holding a tiny sense of professionalism. It was almost like loosing a child she thought... But then again with this job nobody ever knew if your team were going to go before you... The more she thought about it the smaller and smaller the sense of professionalism got sending more and more tears running down her cheeks, cries building up from within.

He was _sixteen_.

"Say goodbye team..." Frank instructed, biting back tears himself. He knew Tom as a son, working with him through thick and thin, always in HQ and silently bonding, growing in trust. If anyone should have been able to save him than it should have been him. Instead he was watching his only 'son' die...

BEEP BEEP

"...Bye Tom,"

"Goodbye... I love you so much..."

"Don't go... Please... Just don't go..."

"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry,"

"Tom you will always be remembered, just... know that much... Ok?"

BEEP

So there they were... Keri, one side of the bed, kneeling down, holding Tom's hand. Aneisha and Dan the other side, hanging onto each other for dear life. Not daring to let go of what little they had left. Frank a bit further away, overseeing everything, memories rushing back, trying to, not daring to think that he'd failed his team once more. And Stella, with her back to the door, not letting anything inside the four walls, ever be repeated...

Xoxo

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

And they wouldn't ever be repeated. _Because Tom had gone_...


	10. Try - Tom

**Hey I'm sorry I've updated so late again hehe hope this is worth the wait! Thanks for all the reviews I do love you all so much :D this chapter should be happier and make up for the horrible cliffhanger of the past chapter. So go! Read! **

Tom - Part 10

_And as his last breath escaped him, Tom opened her eyes letting the flames in, turning them as black as her pupils and giving herself up to the fire of burning injustice... It was over and so was he... _

_He was a_ _coward... He couldn't save his team..._

"No..." Aneisha whispered as the heart monitor went dead. "No... No..." she repeated like a mantra. Dan held her close, wide eyed, disbelieving. Keri stared straight into space and Frank did the same, only stopping to catch Stella, who's legs were threatening to give way from underneath her.

_He may be a coward, but he could try... Try..._

He had gone. Tom had gone... Tom was-

_Try- And then there was pain, worse than the fire and the guilt but bringing him back, planting him firmly in the _real world...

"Dan you owe me fifty quid y'know,"

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP

"Tom?" Dan whispered looking up from Aneisha's shoulder. Stella suddenly cried out, putting a shaky hand over her mouth as Frank started on, mouth open, Keri beaming and Aneisha running to Tom's bewildered side.

"Right... I have no idea what's happening so I'm just going to go with it..." he said throughly confused.

"Tom your alive," Stella cried, walking over to touch his hand, making sure she wasn't making things up... She wasn't. Tom was defiantly alive...

"Yay!?" Tom said, now really worried about his boss' behaviour. She even laughed at his joke then making Tom realise that something had defiantly happened... "Look this is going to sound a bit weird but I'm going to guess that something's been going on around here?" he asked smiling nervously.

"Do you want to tell him or shall I?" Keri laughed.

Xoxo

"So I nearly died?" Tom asked after he'd been told the events of the previous day. It was now two o'clock in the morning but the team had never been more awake. The many doctors and nurses had been bustling in and out of the room doing tests and checks that Tom found extremely exhausting and tedious. Especially as everything had come back clear, as expected, or not considering the situation!

"Correction Tupper, you did die!" Keri corrected. "Briefly anyway," she added.

"Yeah you were cutting it close in there Tom," Dan agreed grinning and tucking into a chocolate bar from one of the nearby vending machines.

"What do remember?" Frank asked sitting beside the bed where Tom was now sitting up, his hair in it's usually position and dry, the colour coming back to his cheeks.

"What, about earlier? Or yesterday?" he replied.

"Yesterday when you fell ill," Frank answered as Tom nodded, thinking back.

"I don't know... I think I just thought it was just a headache at first and then I felt sick but I thought it was just a passing thing, I don't know, I was tired and then everything felt fussy but I remember waking up and being worried, like I knew I had to do something. I did do something right? I didn't just mumble rubbish into the communicator did I?" Tom started to explain before turning to Dan who had screwed up his chocolate bar wrapper and proceeded to throw it so it landed in the bin.

"No, you saved our lives Tom," Aneisha assured him kindly as Dan turned to his best mate, smiling.

"Good! That would have been awful if I'd just been sounding like an idiot..." he muttered.

"It was me who was being an idiot. I didn't believe you were ill in the first place and I snapped at you... I was a rubbish mate," Dan said sadly as Tom smiled at him.

"To be honest, I didn't even notice," he replied. "And I don't think it would have made much of a different if I had done,"

The look of relief on Dan's face was imminent as Tom grinned. It was a nice feeling having everyone fussing around him. Back at home he didn't get much attention, although that was probably due to the amount of Blade Quest he played... He wasn't going to tell anyone about the nightmares though... He didn't want anyone knowing that. He knew he could trust them but. No. Just not yet...

One thing that was weird though was Stella being nice to him. To be honest it sort of freaked him out slightly! As if she'd read his mind, Stella waked through the door smiling unnaturally.

"Tom how are you feeling?" she asked as he nodded.

"As fine as I was when I woke up. It's like nothing's happened. I'm tried but that's about it. It honestly feel like I've run a marathon," Tom said.

"Sounds like it to," Stella noted, pointing out his raspy voice. "Drink of water?"

"Errr yes please?" Tom replied, Frank smirking at his worried face. She handed him a plastic cup full of water before crossing her arms.

"Ok why are all of you giving me odd looks?" she asked as the four burst into laughter.

"Well Stella your being very..." Frank tried before laughing himself.

"I'm being very what Frank?" Stella asked in her usual stern tone.

"And she's back to normal!" Keri smiled.

"Thank God I thought KORPS had brainwashed her for a moment!" Dan joked, getting up.

"Nah you see KORPS wouldn't be that obvious!" Tom laughed.

"Very true!" Aneisha agreed grinning as Stella watched, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slightly worried now.

"Well Stella," Frank started getting up and standing close to her to whisper in her ear. "You're being nice, very nice, which is good! Just-"

"Is that what this is about?!" she cried. "I can be nice you know!"

"We know!" Dan said backtracking slightly.

"It's just kinda creepy..." Keri said honestly as Dan and Aneisha put their heads in their hands, Tom and Frank looking to the ground. "Oh... Whoops," Keri said when she realised what she'd just done.

Stella looked at Keri and then round at the teams sheepish faces not being able to contain a smile. The look of relief on their faces was enough to make the smile wider as she shook her head.

"You know it may surprise you to know that I am a real human being not a weird witch!" she said amused as the spies smiled back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as a doctor came though carrying a clipboard. Tom's test results.

"Agent Tupper," he said smiling slightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Tom smiled back, trying not to seem nervous about the results. Aneisha had clocked on soon enough though, holding his hand again. He like her holding his hand...

"Well as you know you had many tests done to determine weather the poison was still in your system or had left some lasting damage. Well I'm glad to say Agent Tupper that you seem to be clear," the doctor said as Tom breathed a sigh of relief with the rest of the room, loosening his tight grip on Aneisha's hand. They shared a smile as the doctor continued. "The poison seems to have completely gone and there's no lasting side effects apart from that you should be quite tired, physically and mentally in the next week or so. So no active duty I'm afraid!"

"Sorry active duty? What's active duty?" Tom smiled as the team grinned.

"We will keep you in for now but you should be discharged later today. We can get you some food now the tests are over," the doctor finished.

"Yes! Thank goodness! Please just give me-" Tom started.

"Biscuits!" the team finished as Tom smirked sheepishly.


	11. XX-20 - Tom

**Hi! Nearly 100 reviews omg why?! Haha I'm joking but seriously I'm so lucky to have you all and thank you so much. I'd really like to hear your predictions of who's going to be next to be struck and what's going to happen so review with your ideas :) This is a short but very vital chapter but it's also the last chapter in Tom's section! :( He plays a key role in the rest of this fic though I promise :D Onwards! **

Tom - Part 11

"Scientist General - report!" came the frightening and frankly ear shattering voice of the Crime Minister as the Scientist General came forewords from the side of the room only shaking slightly... He had to get the shaking under control, it was a weakness, a weakness he knew the Crime Minister could very easily stamp out...

"Minister," he started, daring a small smile in her direction.

"What news of the XX-20?" she asked glaring back at him before inspecting her nails.

"The first tests went well Crime Minister," he continued before he was cut off once again.

"The boy, what time did the XX-20 start to kill him?" she snapped getting to the point. Talking. It was also a weakness...

"About twelve hours after I administered the poison," he replied.

"Just enough time to give them trouble collecting the fake WMD then?" the Crime minister smirked.

"In perfect time Minister but the boy is strong, he still saved them," the Scientist General said quietly. He hated being the bearer of bad news, the Minister was so... Unpredictable... Luckily for him she was in a good mood.

Thank God she was in a good mood...

"Yes so I heard..." she muttered, not taking her eyes off of her perfectly manicured nails. "So? Did he die?" the Crime minister finally asked, smiling slightly.

"Errr, no Crime Minister. Well yes..."

"Which?! I don't have time for your nonsense, Scientist General,"

"The reports show that his heart stopped for a matter of seconds then came back to life when he made a full recovery... Exactly as you asked for Crime Minister,"

"Good... And how long was this then?"

"About twelve hours after XX-20 had started to take some effect so twenty four hours after it was put into the system..."

"Too long!" the Crime Minister finally snapped, standing up.

"I'm sorry Crime Minister but you never really specified when you-"

"The longer the boy was in the hands MI9 the more they found out about the XX-20!"

"So you mean you want-?"

"More tests! A shorter deterioration time!" the Crime Minister yelled, stepping down from her seat and walking up to the Scientist General, her face close to his. "I want to see MI9 panic..." she spat evilly.

"But Crime Minister," the Scientist General asked suddenly. "I'm guessing you don't want to test the XX-20 on the target..."

"No,"

"Then who..?" he asked as she brought up her tablet, crossing her legs and flicking through the MI9 profiles like a child in a sweet shop.

"Her," she finally decided, turning the tablet round so the Scientist General could see the agents face and name.

"Certainly Crime Minister," he nodded, scuttling away. Quicker deterioration time... He could do that. It had better work though...


	12. As in tomorrow, tomorrow? - Aneisha

**Hi guys! So a lot of you had guesses for who was going to be next and most of you said Stella. And I agreed buttttt I have far worst situations to put Stella Knight in haha! The story is just not evil enough yet mwahahaha! So instead enjoy Aneisha's pain in this more 'fun' chapter before the pain begins. Again. Lol onwards!**

Aneisha - Part 1

"Honestly? I'm so tired I could have fallen asleep in maths," Dan yawned as the three spies walked down the school corridor. Keri, Dan and Aneisha had been sent to school the same day as they'd got back to hospital so as not to arouse any suspicion. Tom had been let out at midday although he wasn't allowed to come back to school or come on any missions till the end of the week. It was weird. Tom was fine, apart from being tired. He was normal so soon after being, well dead...

"Well I for one did fall asleep!" Keri grinned.

"I would have but my aunt was taking the lesson. I didn't dare..." Aneisha said mentioning her aunt who was in fact the deputy head, the terrifying Mrs King...

"Well thank God that was the last lesson of the day, now I can go home and sleep!" Dan sighed as Keri held up her pencil.

"Errr guys?" she said as Aneisha moaned.

"Brilliant! I thought we weren't having any missions today..." Dan groaned.

"It may not be a mission," Keri suggested hopefully.

"Well whatever it is it had better be quick!" he replied as they turned round, picking up the pace back down the corridor.

And straight into _Mr Flatly_...

"Ohhh Keri, Dan, Aneisha! Just the people I wanted to see," he smiled as Dan pulled a face catching Keri's eye.

"Sorry Mr F, we're in a bit of a rush," Dan said trying to be as subtle as possible.

"Oh it won't take a minuet!" he replied almost as if he had ignored Dan.

"No I think what Dan means is that we really have to go," Keri hinted as he looked at the three confused.

"Oh, what are you going off to do?" he asked, interested as the trio looked at each other, alarmed.

"Synchronised swimming," Dan said.

"Knitting!" Aneisha cried.

"A spot of tennis?" Keri trailed off, Mr Flatly narrowing his eyes. "Synchronised tennis knitting," she finally said as Dan glared at her, Aneisha sighing.

"Really? I've never heard of that one!" Mr Flatly said as if it made perfect sense now.

"Yeah it's a very hard sport to get into," Dan covered, Mr Flatly listening intently.

"You need lots of concentration..." Aneisha added.

"And some knitting needles..?" Keri finished.

"Right, well actually I have a few questions," Mr Flatly said getting a notepad and pen out of his front pocket. Suddenly the phone rang. "Oh must just get that," he pointed as Dan nodded, letting him past. As soon as he was out of sight the three ran.

"Synchronised tennis knitting?!" Dan cried looking at Keri.

"Well synchronised swimming for a start!" Aneisha said motioning to Dan as the three entered the lift.

"Says the girl who said knitting!" Dan replied annoyed, before he gave in the trio sharing a grin.

"Oh God we're as bad as Tom!" Keri suddenly laughed before pulling the leaver and sending them down at a frightening speed, their clothes flash changing in an instant as the lift suddenly ground to a halt.

"I wish Tom could have seen that though," Aneisha said as the doors opened and the three walked out.

"Don't worry guys I saw it all! I got the best view in the house! And who d'ya think made the phone ring?" a familiar voice said from behind one of the desks. Tom's head popped up from behind a computer as he grinned at his friends. He was carrying several wires in each hand but was still wearing normal clothes, his hair now back to it's normal gelled state.

"Tom!" Aneisha cried smiling.

"Hey! Your back then?" Dan asked as Tom slung the wires over the laptops and walked round to meet them all round the table.

"I was too bored at home, the internet is the worst," he complained grinning. "And anyway I'm fine!"

"I was about to say, shouldn't you be in bed?" Keri asked.

"Well, yeah but I'm not actually doing much!" he reasoned.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked, pointing to the wires and equipment littering the usually tidy desk.

"Tom, against mine and Stella's will, may I add" Frank started, walking, hands in pocket from behind a pillar at the edge of the room. "Is doing tests on the results from the hospital yesterday,"

"To find out what poison I had in me, that way I can study the weird side effects," Tom continued.

"Ok, what have you found then?" Aneisha asked.

"Well that's the thing, nothing much. Nothing really about the side effects either," Tom replied.

"But the drug seems to be something we've seen before," Frank continued, flashing Tom's screen up on his own. Some of the ingredients in it are the same to make a strong sleeping drug, one that slowly shuts down the bodies vital organs, this correlates with the hospital results but so far we have had nothing else that matches,"

"So no more leads?" Keri said.

"Nope, I we don't even know how it got into Tom's system," Frank sighed, turning the screen off.

"It wasn't by injection though, I can confirm that one," Tom said knowingly.

"How?" Keri asked.

"Well all I had to do was search for a pin prick mark across my body, the drug could have only been administered in the last two days, the poison was only in my system for that long so the mark would still be there, if there was one," he replied as Dan smirked.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, thoroughly as well- oh yeah real mature!" Tom cried as Dan exploded into laughter, Aneisha and Keri giggling, even Frank smirking.

"Is this the reason you called us down then Frank?" Aneisha smiled as Frank coughed discreetly.

"Err no, Stella said she would be here to explain but she's obviously been caught up somewhere so I'll start without her," Frank started as the lift pinged and the doors opened, Stella stepping out.

"Don't worry Frank I was just finalising some details. Agents, listen in," she began smiling at Frank which made him blush. "Tom?" she suddenly asked spotting the boy in his own clothes. "I thought you were sent home on rest leave?"

"Yeah, this is rest leave," he replied grinning as she nodded but said no more, turning to the screen.

"Agents this is MI9's own technical training camp," she started as Tom gasped.

"Camp Medusa, I want to go there!" he cried. "Camp Medusa is where agents are sent to get specialist technical training for field work and missions," he explained excitedly to the teams blank faces. They didn't look as excited as him.

"Yes, thank you Tom, for saying exactly what I was just about to say," Stella smiled briskly.

"Please say you're sending us there!" Tom pleaded as Dan turned to him, a look of exasperation written across his face.

"Please don't?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Unfortunately for both of you, I'm only sending you Agent Morgan, you Agent Summers and you Agent Jones," Stella replied as both Tom and Dan started to protest.

"Why not me?!" Tom cried.

"Well frankly Tom you don't need the training," Frank started. "And your currently under protection and off duty for medical reasons. You will need a full fitness test before you're allowed to continue with active missions," he finished as Stella mouthed a thank you.

"What?! Oh this is turning into the Blade Quest mission!" Tom muttered.

"Which one? They've tried to have a go at least twice," Aneisha said in reply.

"The first-" Tom began

"Agents focus please," Stella asked cutting To, off neatly, before he could begin to talk about his favourite hobby. Again.

"But what if I do the fitness test like next week or something? And pass it? Then can I go?!" Tom whined desperately.

"No, for two reasons," Frank said. "One, because even if you could do the test next week, your body has been under extreme conditions, resulting in muscle loss, weight loss and a drop in your blood sugar levels. Tom you wouldn't pass the test, I'm sorry but at the moment you are too weak..."

Silence then. It was a hard hit back to reality.

"Also you'll be going to camp Medusa tomorrow evening," Frank said quickly as he and Stella backed away, pretending to look at the blank computer screen. It took a few moments for the team to realise what he had just said but when they did...

"What?!"

"Tomorrow?!"

"As in tomorrow tomorrow like Friday evening tomorrow?!"

Frank and Stella slowly turned back to the outraged agents looking like two naughty school children.

"Yes. Sorry about that but with the new threat of this drug and Tom being unwell we need to make sure you can face any challenge set before you," Frank confirmed.

"Which you couldn't yesterday collecting the WMD," Stella interrupted as the teenagers sighed. She was right. Unfortunately.

"I'm so tired though!" Keri moaned.

"I suggest you get some rest now then," Frank advised. "You will be collected by an MI9 vehicle at seven tomorrow night, after school. You will stay at Camp Medusa for the weekend and be back by about seven in the evening on Sunday, you'll need to keep your pencil communicators and spy pods here, they don't allow them at the camp," he explained as the trio nodded, knowing that annoyingly they weren't going to get out of this one, before turning towards the lift shaft again.

"Agents if you don't pass this course your whole MI9 training will be reviewed and you all could be taken off of active duty," Stella warned as Frank gave her a look.

"Good luck agents," he quickly smiled as the three nodded once more before disappearing up to the school again.

Tom sighed under his breath. It wasn't fair...


	13. Ok I'm not going to apologise! - Aneisha

**Hey :) the next three chapters will probs be shorter buttt better three short chapters than one long one in like a weeks time right? :) ok onwards!**

Aneisha - part 2

"This is stupid," Dan muttered, complaining as he hauled his overnight bag down the stairs. He hadn't been allowed to pack any of his spy gadgets maybe but no one said that things like rope or flashlights weren't allowed. At least he could be prepared.

"I think it's rather good," his mum called from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes as she came through with a packet of biscuits. "A bit short notice but that's school trips for you!" she smiled.

"I thought you were trying to go on a diet?" Dan sighed as she whacked him with the packet.

"They're for you, cheeky!" she said grinning. "I thought you could share them with your mates. You have a while in the coach don't you?"

"I think so," he replied as she frowned at him.

"I thought you wanted to go? You made me sign the letter!" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah I do it's just, Tom's not coming," he said, only half lying. Tom would be useful, he was the techie... Dan just found this sort of stuff boring.

"Aw I know but you're other mates are there aren't they?" his mum reasoned as he smiled. Suddenly the door knocked, Dan recognising the figure behind the glass.

"Hey Dan!" Keri smiled as he unlocked the door, opening it and grabbing his bags and placing the biscuits under one arm. "Ohh! Chocolate chip!" she grinned, snatching them off of him.

"Help yourself love," Dan's mum smiled as she skipped off back in the direction of the coach.

"Don't ever tell Keri to 'help herself'!" Dan warned his mum as she smiled, shaking her head.

"Come on Dan we'll be late!" she called as his mum kissed him on the forehead. Something Dan didn't personally enjoy.

"I can hear that laugh!" he yelled as Keri giggled from the darkness.

"Enjoy yourself, be safe, don't forget to text me, don't do anything stupid and..?" his mum started.

"Don't make chips," he finished, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly! Now go and have fun!" she said pushing him in the direction of the coach as he got in. The coach looked like a normal hire one from the outside but the windows were made so you saw a completely different thing looking in then out. Looking into the coach Dan could see school children, laughing and playing games. Once he climbed in though, the interior revealed itself to be black leather seats and computer screens, Frank and Stella sitting at the frount, Keri lounging in the back, half the biscuits already gone.

"Really?!" he asked annoyed, sitting down a bit further away from her.

"Whauf?" Keri asked finishing the biscuit already in her mouth. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Dan replied shortly.

"Oh sure it's nothing! Have your biscuits back if they mean so much to you!" she mutter huffly, throwing them in his direction which showered a load of crumbs onto his t-shirt.

"Oh thanks a bunch(!)" he complained as Keri shrugged. He knew he shouldn't really get annoyed with her but he couldn't help it. This was going to be the worst weekend ever and it was all because he couldn't unlock one security door! Aneisha had better be in a better mood or even the journey was going to be a bore.

He could always apologise to Keri... He turned, just slightly to see what she was doing as he spotted her on her mobile, in conversation with one of her many old school friends.

"So then I was like, no way! And she was like, totally but I mean no! Just no!"

Ok. He wasn't going to apologise.

"Really?! Oh my gawd! No you can't say that! Like no!"

He was defiantly NOT going to apologise. Keri was far too annoying.


	14. Lonely nightmares - Aneisha

**Hey! Ok so only two reviews last chapter and I can only think that that's because the last chapter wasn't very interesting but don't worry! I'm building it up for epicness I hope! Hehe also on another note I haven't read any of your fanfictions at all I'm sorry! I'm revising for my Maths GCSE in a week but I will get round to it promise! X**

Aneisha - part 3

Aneisha made a mental checklist in her mind of what she was going to take. Ticking off the items in her imaginary list focused her.

Oh her toothbrush!

Running up the stairs, she noticed the echo ringing through the hallway. She was glad she was getting out this weekend. She needed it. Her parents were still away on business and now, because she wasn't staying with Tom, she was home alone. And she didn't like it. Apart from the fact she missed her mum and dad, because she'd been brought up acting like a spy for the last year, her senses were on high alert. She was constantly scared that something was coming to get her, even though she knew it was impossible. And to be honest she was lonely. At least she would be with her mates this weekend even if the next week would be on her own. Again.

She was also hoping that staying somewhere else with her friends would mean that she'd get a decent nights sleep. Being on her own and worrying about Tom had left her dreaming the night away and waking up all the time. She couldn't really tell anyone. She just hoped it wasn't as noticeable...

As soon as she'd put her toothbrush in her bag the doorbell rang as she picked up her bag and coat, running to open it. Dan was waiting outside, leaning against the door frame.

"You look too excited," he commented as she frowned at him.

"And hello to you as well!" she replied as he sighed.

"Sorry, Keri's just winding me up!" he confessed as Aneisha smiled.

"What's the smile for?" he asked, confused.

"Keri always seems to be winding you up!" Aneisha noted.

"Yeah?" Dan said, finally grinning with her. "Nice house by the way,"

"Thanks, it gets a lonely though," she admitted. Dan wasn't really paying attention though.

"One day I'm going to slide down your banisters..." he said thoughtfully.

"Oh really?" Aneisha smiled as she locked up, Dan carrying her bag for her as they got into the van where Keri was still on the phone. She waved at Aneisha, sticking her tongue out at Dan.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Dan asked as Aneisha just laughed, sitting next to him and putting on his seat belt. "Biscuit?" he asked as she happily took one, passing two forewords to Stella and Frank.

"You might as well go to sleep," Stella said as they began to drive off once more. "The journey will be about two hours,"

"I hate sleeping on moving vehicles..." Aneisha said as Keri finished her phone call and Dan relaxed in his seat.

"Just close your eyes," he advised her. "I have a book if you want to read that though?"

"No I'm ok," she smiled. "Thanks though Dan,"

"No problem," he smiled back, passing the biscuits backwards. "Finish them off Keri,"

"Really?!" Keri asked happily.

"Really," Dan confirmed grinning at her joy.

"Thanks!" she laughed beginning to munch away, her headphones firmly in. Dan closed his eyes, shifting further down in his seat as Aneisha tentatively closed her own. Even if she didn't manage to get to sleep, at least she could try...

Xoxo

"Neish?.. Neish?.. Neish!"

Aneisha woke with a start, her head jolting backwards so it hit the back of her seat. She was tense where she sat and there was a thin line of sweat across her forehead.

"Neish..?"

She looked up to see Dan staring at her intently. He had a mixture of worry and confusion set in his eyes as Aneisha noticed that she was shivering.

"Huh..? What happened?" she asked in reply, sitting up as she struggled to remember herself.

"I don't know but you looked like you were having a nightmare," he explained softly.

"I'm ok," Aneisha lied, reassuring him as she smiled shakily. "Did anyone notice?" she asked almost worriedly as Dan shook his head.

"No don't worry, Stella and Keri are asleep and I think Frank is working on a new upgrade to our spy-pods," he smiled as Aneisha grinned back. Frank was constantly trying to upgrade the spies spy-pods, sometimes successfully, sometimes not so much...

"Were you asleep? I didn't wake you did I?" she suddenly asked, feeling guilty already.

"Nah, well kinda but not really, I was texting Tom," he replied as Aneisha nodded, relaxing once more. "I mean we could try and go back to sleep..."

"No! I mean I'm ok..." Aneisha replied, Dan going to question her further when,

"Spies?.." Stella asked sleepily as she walked up to the two. "You up? We're nearly there,"

Aneisha gave a sigh of relief, invisible to anyone but herself. That conversation could have gotten awkward...

"Yeah," she replied smiling as Dan eyed her and nodded. Stella smiled back, leaning across her seat where Keri was sleeping.

"Keri?" she asked softly as Dan stood up, walking across the coach.

"She sleeps like a log," he explained, grabbing her iPod and turning the volume up full blast. Dan laughed the music blared through her headphones, still firmly planted in her ears. She jolted up, yelping and flicking them out, rubbing her ears annoyed.

"Dan!" she groaned sleepily. Now the headphones were in her lap the music could be heard throughout the coach. But it wasn't music...

"Adding the sum of the two other sided squares equals the sum of the-"

"Maths revision? Your listening to maths revision?" Dan asked genurally surprised.

"What? I can't hear you since you shattered my ear drums!" she cried. "It was a tip from Katrina," she explained. "Apparently listening to revision stuff in your sleep helps you learn it,"

"Right... How about just revising?" Aneisha asked.

"What?" Keri asked not hearing her friend again.

"Oh don't worry," Aneisha sighed.

"Right we're nearly at Camp Medusa," Stella explained once she had the spies attention once more. "I'm staying with you as we'll and joining one of the adult training courses. Frank will be heading back to HQ tonight though. You need to give him your mobiles and any other electrical gadgets you have now,"

"What?!" Keri cried in outrage having heard the last sentence loud and clear.

"My mum is expecting me to phone though," Dan said not wanting to even think how his mum would act if she had no word from him.

"There's a phone there that you can pay 20p to use but all calls are monitored," Stella offered.

"That's not fair! Surly that's some kind of a breach of privacy?" Aneisha asked.

"I'm not paying 20p just to tell my mum that the foods nice!" Dan scowled.

"Well I'll happily pay for you to phone your parents as much as you want but rules are rules!" Stella finished, shutting the agents up with a sigh.

"Why are we having all our stuff taken anyway?" Keri asked.

"Well you shouldn't have taken much anyway, what time do you think you'll have?" Stella asked, her eyes raised.

"I don't know... Some?" Keri moaned.

"Camp Medusa has a ban on all electrical equipment. They don't want to risk any cheating, influence or distractions," Stella continued looking directly at Keri. "Especially in tests or around courses,"

"Urugh, 'Camp Madusa'(!) Makes it sound all American. 'Ohh come on gals lets go to summer camp! " Dan muttered in a fake American accent making Aneisha laugh and Keri look puzzled, having not heard again.

She did hear Stella though...

"Daniel, do I need to remind you why your here this weekend?" she warned angrily as he laid back again in his seat handing over his phone and mp3 along with the rest of the spies.

"Guys we're here," Frank said smiling as he straightened his shirt and the coach came to a stop. The back doors opened and the five of them got out, everyone but Frank collecting their bags. There were two MI9 officers that lead them inside and asked Frank to sign for them, checking their ID's and giving them all a pass, a room number and a timetable.

"This is going to be hell..!" Dan sighed as Aneisha grimaced.

"What?!" Keri asked as Dan groaned.


End file.
